The invention relates to a synchronous linear motor with a primary part provided with a winding and a secondary part including an elongated ferromagnetic support plate for bonded attachment of permanent magnets defining a parallel gap therebetween.
There exists a problem with synchronous linear motors of this type in that the permanent magnets which have to be arranged in alternating north-south polarity, shift during the bonding process as a result of the mutually effecting magnetic forces and cannot be secured at the intended locations. In order to obviate these drawbacks, the magnets are usually affixed to the support plate in their non-magnetized state and are magnetized only after they have been mounted. However, a magnetizing device required for magnetizing the affixed magnets is very complicated.